A Stellar Spirit Mage Among the Stars
by With a tardis and a portal gun
Summary: Lucy accepts a mysterious mission to work as an assistant to an eccentric traveling genius for one month. Little does she know that he is not from Earthland at all. And travels in a box that is bigger on the inside.
1. Prologue: Makarov's Favor

A/N: This is my first attempt at a crossover and Fairy Tail. It is inspired by all those fics where Lucy leaves because of love drama. I hope you like this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Doctor Who. They belong to their respective creators/copyright holders (Which is not me.)

* * *

><p>Makarov sat at his desk, fingertips together. Where was that man? This was urgent. He looked up. He could hear a loud grating noise filled the room, and a breeze that tossed the papers about. He squinted,and—yes, in the corner her could make out the form of a large blue box. The door swung open, and a tall thin man stepped out, followed by a young blond woman. Makarov nodded at them.<p>

"Doctor?"

The man nodded. "Yep."

"You changed you face again."

"Happens from time to time." He glanced at the young woman. "Rose Tyler, I would like you to meet Makarov Dryer."

She nodded at him.

Makarov smirked at the Doctor. "You sure know how to find hot friends."

He crossed his arms. "I assume you asked me here for a reason."

"I'm glad you came as quickly as you did, Doctor," Makarov said.

He nodded. "Well, I do owe you a favor after that, shall we say, _incident."_

The old man raised his brows. The Doctor cleared his throat.

"Ah, yes, your favor, what's the trouble?"

"One of my brats is going to run."

The Doctor quirked a brow. "Really?"

He nodded. "She's seventeen, a runaway already. She is very close to another one of the wizards here, but recently there's been another person around."

The Doctor nodded. "And she feels replaced."

Makarov shook his head. "Worse—that she was the replacement."

The Doctor grimaced.

Makarov nodded. "And so would you take her? Just for a couple months, give her some perspective, of sorts. And bring her back a month from now."

Rose laughed. "I'm not too sure about that. It might be thirty years instead of thirty days."

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at her, a smile playing around his lips. "You're never going to let me forget, are you?"

She grinned. "Nope."

The Doctor looked back at the old wizard. "And how do you know she'll take it?"

The old man shrugged. "I know my brats, that how."

The Doctor nodded. "Fine. Tell her to go to the park tomorrow. We'll meet her there."


	2. Chapter 1: A One Month Mission

A/N: please forgive me for the quality of this. I'm on a bit of a learning curve when it comes to the formatting. And multi-chapter fics. Also I apologize if certain characters seem a little ooc. Anyhoo, enjoy. Also, I do not own either Fairy Tail or Doctor Who. They belong to their respective copy right holds. Which isn't me.

* * *

><p>Lucy Heartfilia sat at the bar, her head leaning against on hand. She was bored, and depressed, and the boredom was enabling her to focus on the depression. She hadn't seen her best friend in weeks. He had went on a mission with Happy and Lisanna which lasted a week, and since then he's been hanging out with her. And then there was what she saw happen the night before. How was she suppose to handle all this?<p>

"Why don't you go on a mission?" she heard Mirajane ask.

She lifted her head and looked at the white haired bartender. "Hmm?"

Mirajane nodded. "If you're so bored, why don't you go on a mission?" She smiled. "Actually, I think I have the perfect job for you. It's enough to cover two months rent plus extra, and you'll get some experience you wouldn't normally get."

Lucy shrugged. It made sense. Everyone she was close to were on missions themselves.

She took the paper, and read:

"Assistant needed for traveling genius. Will be needed for about one month. Stellar Spirit mage preferred. Please come to Magnolia Park and look for a big blue box. Reward: 150,000 J."

This seemed pretty simple. Traveling, it paid enough to cover two months rent, and this would keep her mind off... things. She nodded.

"Thanks Mirajane. I'll do it."

Mirajane's eyes went wide. "Don't you want to say good bye first?"

Lucy shrugged. "Well, Levi-chan won't be back for days, same for everyone else. I need something to do."

She nodded. "Well, good luck."

* * *

><p>After packing and leaving a note at her apartment, Lucy found herself at Magnolia park. In front of a big blue box, made of wood, and had a sign that read "Police Public Call Box." She lifted a hand to knock when the doors pulled open and a man in a brown suit stepped out, closing the doors behind him.<p>

"Hello," he said with a grin. "Are you the wizard I sent for?"

She nodded. "Y-yes. I'm Lucy."

He nodded. "Good, good. I'm the Doctor." He turned back to the box, and opened the door. "Aren't you coming?" He glanced at her, one brow quirked up.

She stared at him. "But it's a box."

"Yep. But don't let that stop you." He pushed open the doors, and walked in.

Lucy dropped her bags, and stared, mouth open. The inside looked huge. A blond woman walked up to her.

"Yeah, bit shocking, right?" Lucy looked at her, and the woman smiled. "Don't worry, you get use to it. Sort of. I'm Rose. Rose Tyler." She held out a hand.

She smiled. "Lucy Heartfillia." She looked at rose's outstretched hand, and then up at her. Rose awkwardly put her hand down, and motioned her forward. She heard the doors close as she walked up the grated ramp.

Walking slowly, she looked at everything,from the domed walls that softly glowed green to the organic-looking columns, shaking head head at the trench coat carelessly tossed over y-shaped continued walking until she found herself in front of a octagon-shaped console _filled_ with switches and knobs and _is that a bicycle pump?_

'This is the T.A.R.D.I.S., stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space." the Doctor said.

She looked up. He was standing in front of the console, not far from where she stood. "So we're traveling a little further than Fiore, huh?"

He nodded. "You could say that." He circled the console, and she stepped back. "Which way chall we go? Back in time? Forwards maybe?"

"Or how 'bout another world?" Rose suggested.

The Doctor paused, looked from Lucy to Rose and back again before nodded. "I know exactly the place." He ran around the console, going the opposite direction this time, pulling levers, flipping switched, and banging on it with a mallet. Lucy leapt onto the jump seat beside Rose, but was thrown to the floor before she got a hold of it.

"Is it always like this?" she asked.

Rose grinned and nodded.

As she stood back back up and gripped the railing for dear life, she thought, "What have I gotten myself into?"


	3. Chapter 2: Traveling by TARDIS

A/N: First off, I must apologize for the lateness of this update. Life is a very demanding thing, ya know? And, since I've been asked, this takes place after Doctor Who's "Age of Steel" and Fairy Tail's Edolas arc.

Disclaimer:Third verse same as the first (and second.)

* * *

><p>Lucy held on to the railing tightly until there was a thud and everything stilled. Slowly, she stood up and looked at the Doctor.<p>

"Where are we?" she asked.

The Doctor picked his trench coat up and pulled it on. "Well, it's the planet Hipotaries, where it's said, there it is said the inhabitants build their cities on the oceans, directly on the water."

Rose grinned at him. He took her hands, and they ran for the door. The Doctor grabbed the door's handle. "Lucy-"

"Wait!"

The Doctor stopped, and both he and Rose turned to her.

"We aren't in Earthland anymore, right?" she asked.

The Doctor nodded.

Rose shrugged. "Maybe."

He looked at her, shook his head, and looked back at Lucy. "We most defiantly aren't."

She touched her keys. "Will I still be able to use my magic then?"

He opened his mouth to speak, then shut it. "You know what, try it and see."

She nodded, pulled out one of her keys. "Open, gate of the lion! Leo!" she shouted, opening the gate.

There was a popping sound, and then there stood Loke, between her and the Doctor and Rose on the grate, adjusting his red tie.

"Princess, you called?" He paused, and glanced around. "Are we... on a TARDIS?" He ran to the console, and placed his hands on the lips of it. "I thought the last great time war wiped them all out?"

The Doctor sighed. "Nearly. She's the last. Just like me."

Loke spun around. "Time Lord?"

He nodded. "Lucy, I didn't know you summoned Eternals."

"Eternals?" Rose asked.

The Doctor nodded. "Immortal being who live in the viod between universes." He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked up to Loke. "But I don't remember you lot being so... for lack of a better, human."

He shrugged. "So we live a little closer to ephemerals than most. It's part of an agreement that was made long ago."

The Doctor quirked his left brow. And then he shrugged.

Loke turned to Lucy. "You do know that this ship not only goes to other places, but other _times_, right?"

She nodded. "That's what they said."

"You may not be able to summon us wherever you go. You may end up in the future, when your contract has been voided somehow, or in the past before it's been made." He adjusted his glasses. "I'll tell the others." He looked at her once more. "Stay safe, Lucy." He then _popped _back through his gate.

She sighed. At least she still had the Fleuve des Etoiles.

"Lucy Heartfilia," she heard the Doctor say. She turned to see him stand at the door once more. "Aren't you coming?"

She nodded as she rushed to where they stood. The Doctor pulled the wooden doors open to reveal... a dusty desert. In the distance, Lucy could see what looked like a small town. She looked at Rose, who shook her head as she rolled her eyes.

"Doctor," Lucy said, "This isn't that planet place you told us about, is it?"

* * *

><p>It took Lucy and Rose thirty minutes to find the period-appropriate outfits (The Doctor said that Rose's jeans and hoodie might have passed, but Lucy's tank top and mini skirt really would have gotten them into trouble). They both were currently dressed in the simple button up long sleeve blouse and a calico skirt that went from waist to ankle. Lucy made sure her belt was securely around her before setting foot back outside the TARDIS.<p>

The Doctor nodded. "Ah, yes, the pioneers of the American West."

Lucy walked to where they stood. "Where are we again?" She asked them.

The Doctor looked at her. "We are on Earth, in the untamed American west. In the year 1886."

Lucy looked at him. "Earth? You mean Earthland?"

He shook his head. "No, I mean Earth. We are actually about five billion, sixty-eight thousand, two hundred and seven years before your world even had a name." He stuck his hands into his trouser pockets. "Well, they had wanted to named it "New Earth," but that name was taken, as was "Earth Two" and "Htrae."

Lucy glanced at Rose to see if see understood what that meant, and saw the same confusion on her face that she felt.

"Htrae is "Earth" backwards," the Doctor said.

She stepped around a cactus. "Okay... what those names have to do with Earthland?"

"Doctor," Rose said, "Earthland is a bit like New Earth, isn't it?"

He grinned at her. "Yes it is, Rose Tyler." He cleared his throat. "You see, Lucy, when this world is burned by the sun, everyone who came from here start missing home, and so they began to look for a similar world. And New Earth has a similar orbit and atmosphere. about a thousand years later, your world was found. And it was named earth land because, not only did it have the same orbit and atmosphere, but also a single moon and all the classic star constellations."

Lucy looked forward. The town looked closer than it had before. A town in the past, which meant she would be on her own, none of her contracted spirits could help her.


End file.
